


Then He Kissed Me

by CloversDreams



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor MafuYama, Sickfic, he has a great support group, its ok though, poor haruki is unwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Akihiko lifted his hand so he could run his fingers through Haruki’s soft hair. It was a bit of a mess since they hadn’t left their bed all day. Of course the look was adorable on him, as expected. Akihiko could feel the heat radiating from his boyfriend. He glanced at him and studied just how flushed his cheeks were. Normally, he’d love the cute sight. Today, though, it caused him concern. He wondered if he should go get a cold compress or perhaps a glass of water. He frowned when Haruki sneezed three times in quick succession.“Do you need to go to the hospital?” Akihiko asked softly. Part of him was joking, the other was quite concerned. Sure, he was used to riding out colds when it came to his own illnesses, but he couldn’t bear the sight of Haruki suffering.“It’s just a cold, I’ll be fine!” Haruki assured him. He rolled over so he could grab some tissues off the nightstand on the other side of the bed.





	Then He Kissed Me

It was a lazy afternoon. Akihiko and his boyfriend were cuddled up together in bed watching a movie. Though he preferred to use the bigger TV in the living room, this was nice since they could be even closer to one another. After pining for Haruki for so long, he wouldn’t trade that for anything. It was a gift to be able to hold him at all. Akihiko wouldn’t waste a moment of it.

A soft sneeze caught his attention. He squeezed the arm he had wrapped around his boyfriend and muttered, “Bless you.”

“Thanks,” Haruki groaned. He pulled the covers tighter around himself and shivered then leaned into the blond’s embrace.

Akihiko lifted his hand so he could run his fingers through Haruki’s soft hair. It was a bit of a mess since they hadn’t left their bed all day. Of course the look was adorable on him, as expected. Akihiko could feel the heat radiating from his boyfriend. He glanced at him and studied just how flushed his cheeks were. Normally, he’d love the cute sight. Today, though, it caused him concern. He wondered if he should go get a cold compress or perhaps a glass of water. He frowned when Haruki sneezed three times in quick succession.

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” Akihiko asked softly. Part of him was joking, the other was quite concerned. Sure, he was used to riding out colds when it came to his own illnesses, but he couldn’t bear the sight of Haruki suffering.

“It’s just a cold, I’ll be fine!” Haruki assured him. He rolled over so he could grab some tissues off the nightstand on the other side of the bed. He blew his nose and tossed the rags into the trashcan they’d set on the floor. Then he rolled back over so he was up against his boyfriend once more.

Akihiko took note of the way Haruki shivered. He tucked him into the blanket so he’d be as comfortable as possible. He received a soft murmur of thanks as Haruki’s eyes began to fall shut. Though he wasn’t quite a hundred percent, he could tell that Haruki was on the mend. For one, he wasn’t nauseated this morning like he’d been over the past two days and had been able to eat breakfast. That was good. Akihiko couldn’t stand watching his boyfriend suffer and not being able to help out.

“Haru,” Akihiko muttered out of the blue.

“Mm…?”

Akihiko’s knuckles brushed against his boyfriend’s warm cheek and he muttered, “I love you.”

Haruki jolted in surprise at the random declaration. That was momentary, though, and he quickly snuggled up a bit closer then melted into the blond’s embrace as best he could while wrapped up in a blanket. He let out a content sigh and hummed, “I love you, too.”

They sat in silence after that and continued to watch their show. A few minutes later they both chuckled when the main character did something silly. Afterwards Haruki went into a little coughing fit. Akihiko rubbed his back soothingly. He couldn’t remember if they had any cough drops left. If he got up to go check then Haruki would be left cold and alone in bed. That simply wouldn’t do. He’d wait to see if he coughed again before he made that call. He continued to pet his boyfriend’s hair idly. Sometimes another person’s body heat was all one needed to start feeling better. Akihiko was glad to provide.

A knock at the front door suddenly echoed through their apartment. Akihiko glanced at Haruki, raised a curious eyebrow, then asked, “Expecting someone?”

“Uh uh.” Haruki shook his head, which may or may not have been an excuse to nuzzle his boyfriend. He tilted it upwards and blinked. “You?”

“Nope. We could just ignore it,” Akihiko suggested. A second round of knocking started as if to disagree with him.

“That'd be rude,” Haruki muttered. He grunted with the effort of propping himself up then looked at the blond. When he noticed Akihiko hadn’t budged he elbowed him playfully and said, “help me up, you brute.”

“You’re in no condition to–” Akihiko didn’t even get to finish the thought. He watched his boyfriend struggle to sit upright on his own. It was clear that Haruki was determined to answer the door with or without his help. Ugh. Fine.

Akihiko stood and wandered over to the other side of the bed. He picked up the blanket and draped it across Haruki's shoulders then pulled it closed around him. As long as he stayed cozy things were fine. They'd run off whatever person was trying to sell them something they didn’t need. Then they’d get right back in bed. He helped Haruki to his feet and the pair began their slow journey towards the front door.

They’d just about reached their destination when they heard more knocking. Akihiko grinded his teeth and called, “Knock one more time, jackass! I dare you!”

Haruki nudged him with his elbow. It was far weaker than he’d intended, but it was the best he could do at the moment. He gave Akihiko a look and muttered, “Don’t be so crass.”

“Don’t blame me. I’m not the inpatient knocker.” Akihiko grumbled.

“Shut up! How else were we supposed to know you weren’t dead if you didn’t answer verbally or otherwise!” A muffled voice replied from the other side of the door.

Akihiko knew that voice and shit attitude. From the way that Haruki huffed and shook his head he immediately recognized it too. They finally reached the door and pulled it open. There stood Ritsuka and Mafuyu. Both of them wore surgical masks that had crudely drawn cat whiskers on them, and they each held a plastic bag in their hands.

“What’s on your face?” Akihiko asked, his voice as flat as the expression he wore.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes with a soft snort. “They’re the only ones the convenience store had. Better question is why aren’t _you_ wearing one if you’re tending to a sick person? We brought extra.”

Akihiko bickered softly with him at the same time as he used the arm around Haruki to pull him aside. Ritsuka and Mafuyu entered the apartment and kicked off their shoes. Then Akihiko shut and locked the door behind them.

Mafuyu looked over at his bundled-up bandmate and said, “Hello, Haruki-san. We hope you get well soon. We brought soup.”

“Technically we brought the ingredients to make soup,” Ritsuka corrected him. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and added, “Neither of us knows how to make it from scratch and Yayoi told me it’d be insulting to bring over pre-made stuff so we did what we could.”

“It was very kind of you two to think about me, thank you.” Haruki smiled weakly. His gaze fell to the bags full of ingredients and he added, “You two really should learn how to make something so basic, though.”

Ritsuka clapped his hands together and bowed. “Please teach us your masterful ways once you fully recover, Haruki-san!”

Haruki jumped and stammered a bit. He had a silly little half-smile on his face as he tripped over his own words. Akihiko was glad to see him in such high spirits. He really was feeling better than he had been. Not that he disliked clingy, grumbly Haruki… but he preferred this version of him. It was that flustered face and silly smile that he’d fallen in love with, after all.

“Why wait? I’ll teach you right now.” Akihiko watched the pair light up then he motioned for the boys to go wait in the kitchen. He brought Haruki to the living room and helped him get comfortable on the couch. He turned on the TV then tousled his boyfriend’s already messy hair and said, “You just lie back and relax. Everything is under control.” He bent down and kissed the top of Haruki’s head, made a mental note that it wasn’t as warm as earlier, then he finally wandered out of the room. He heard a soft sneeze behind himself as he walked away.

Forty minutes and one cooking lesson later, Akihiko and his junior chefs wandered into the living room. They were happy to see that Haruki hadn’t dozed off. He handed Ritsuka the soup then motioned for Mafuyu to move the coffee table a bit closer. He turned his back to them while he bent down and helped Haruki get situated.

“…you guys look ridiculous. You do know that I don’t have the plague, right?” Haruki shook his head. He hooked a finger into the surgical mask Akihiko now wore and pulled it back just enough to give him a good slap when he let go. “They got you to wear this silly thing?”

“I let them think they did, yeah.” Akihiko nodded. He took the soup from Ritsuka and offered Haruki a spoonful. “Say ‘ahh’.” It was a nice development when Haruki did as requested and opened his mouth to try the food. No arguments necessary. Akihiko could get used to that.

“Mm. It’s good. Really good.” Haruki looked pleasantly surprised.

Akihiko offered him another spoonful and snickered, “You don’t have to say that just to spare their feelings.”

“I mean it though! Thank you all!” Haruki shrieked. He blinked at Akihiko a few times then shook his head when offered a third bite of food. He turned and stifled a laugh. “Sorry, I just can't take you seriously while you’re wearing that mask. I still can't believe you let them talk you into putting it on.”

“Or did I?” Akihiko hummed with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

“We were very convincing, and you know it,” Ritsuka grumbled behind him.

Akihiko tilted his head and watched Haruki shake his head in response. He placed the bowl onto the coffee table, then plopped down onto the couch next to his boyfriend. He motioned for the boys to join them as well. There was an unidentifiable gleam in his eyes when he said, “There’s one benefit of the mask that I realized all on my own when I was pretending to listen to you two.”

“When you were _what_?” Ritsuka hissed like a disgruntled cat.

“Oh? What’s that?” Mafuyu asked curiously. He blinked at the blond while he waited.

Akihiko tapped Haruki on the shoulder and waited for him to turn his way. He immediately leaned in to press their lips together, mask and all. He pulled back and grinned so widely that they didn’t even have to see his lips to know what he was doing. It reached his eyes and they shined with his satisfaction. He braced both hands on the back of his head and leaned back then declared, “I’ve been wanting to do that for days. Don’t know why I didn’t think of this sooner.”

Haruki’s already flushed cheeks managed to get even darker. He stuttered a bunch of nonsense then just gave up and made an embarrassed sound instead. Akihiko chuckled in response. The guy couldn’t be any cuter if he tried.

“Can you not control yourself for five minutes! You have company!” Ritsuka exclaimed.

“I never invited you over. You’re not _my_ guests,” Akihiko shrugged. He wasn’t about to put on airs for people that he hadn’t even asked to stop by, please. That wasn’t even sort of his style.

Mafuyu shut his eyes and chuckled. He turned towards Ritsuka then hummed, “I think it’s sweet.”

Ritsuka’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned a lovely shade of scarlet. He crossed his arms and shook his head then grunted, “Nuh uh. Not gonna happen.”

Those two were officially lost in their own little world as they argued softly under their breaths. Good for them. Akihiko turned his attention back towards his own boyfriend. Haruki still looked so flustered. Cute. As usual. He took Haruki's hand and brought it to his face. He kept his gaze fixed upon his boyfriend as he kissed the back of his fingers.

“A-Akihiko… what’re you doing…”

“Making up for lost time. Who knew all I needed was a silly mask and I could get back to kissing you whenever I desired?” Akihiko had been a complete fool. The solution was so obvious this whole time.

Haruki averted his gaze and mumbled, “I don’t want you to get sick too.”

“Will you nurse me back to health if I do?” Akihiko asked.

“Of course. I won’t leave your side.”

Akihiko brought Haruki's hand to his cheek. It was warm. Familiar. His greatest source of comfort. He shut his eyes and hummed, “Then it’ll be worth it.”

“You guys are gross…”

Akihiko turned towards the sound of Ritsuka’s voice, blinked a few times, then muttered, “Oh. You’re still here.”

Ritsuka jumped then yelled, “Of course we are–!”

“Did you give your boyfriend a kiss yet or are you a coward among men?” Akihiko snickered.

“That’s it! We’re leaving!” Ritsuka stood abruptly and then pulled Mafuyu to his feet. He took his hand and stormed out of the room as he grumbled, “That virus clearly got to your brains! Let’s go, Mafuyu! Feel better Haruki-san!”

“Oh. Ok.” Mafuyu turned towards the others and waved with his free hand. “Get well soon. Bye.”

“Thanks. See you two at the studio in a few days,” Haruki nodded as he waved goodbye.

“Make sure you plant a good one on him before you part ways!” Akihiko called after them. He laughed when he heard the door slam shut.

“You shouldn’t tease them so much,” Haruki sighed. He reached out and grabbed his bowl of soup from the coffee table. He lifted a spoonful to his mouth then paused to blow on it. He glanced at Akihiko and sighed, “Poor Uecchi is going to have an aneurysm one of these days.”

“You’re saying you want me to keep my teasing focused on you, huh? Jealous?” Akihiko wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Haruki snorted then rolled his eyes. He continued to eat his soup and muttered, “Of course not. I have nothing to be jealous of.”

“That’s true.” Akihiko nodded. He motioned towards the mask on his face and added, “You’re the only one I’d wear kitty whiskers for.”

“Now that I’m used to them, I think they rather suit you,” Haruki chuckled. He turned and gave his boyfriend a quick over-the-mask kiss. He took a few more bites of his food then put the bowl back onto the coffee table.

Akihiko looked at the bowl then to his boyfriend. “Done?”

“I guess so. Why?” Haruki turned towards him and blinked.

“I’m ready to drag you back to bed,” Akihiko replied.

“Is that why you ran Uecchi and Mafuyu off?” Haruki asked with a knowing smirk. He shook his head and sighed, “You really are a cuddle monster, aren’t you?”

“If I am it’s your fault.” Akihiko kissed his cheek then stood and offered him his hand. “Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> another song title fic title X3
> 
> Im sick so evidently I had to make my fav sick too :’3
> 
> haruki is so lucky to have a bf to take care of him and caring friends to bring him soup!!
> 
> another quickie oneshot cause i have too many feelings about this pair to keep bottled up inside TuT <3
> 
> finding out theyre not in the new chap has actually hurt my feelings... not even a crumb.. like them being domestic or out on a date or even just standing REALLY close together??? i wouldve taken aNYTHING :’c (but at the same time im looking forward to reading the new one... im rooting for hiiragi~)
> 
> Edit:   
Oh! if you have any soft hcs about what the boys are up to this chap please share! i want to know all the sweet thingssss <3<3<3


End file.
